


Hole in my soul

by badmoonwardwell



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoonwardwell/pseuds/badmoonwardwell
Summary: Devido a um relacionamento conturbado, ela se mudou e, agora, depois de longos anos fora da cidade em que cresceu, Lilith volta a Greendale. Cidade onde ela conheceu o amor e também o sofrimento. Em uma batalha interna, ela se vê pesando suas memórias boas e ruins naquela cidade. Ela estaria pronta para enfrentar seu passado cara a cara?fanfic não mágica, onde os personagens são pessoas normais e não bruxas e demônios.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akumanoneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanoneko/gifts).



A educadora escutou o som de um carro se aproximando de sua isolada cabana. Só pode ser ela, pensou. Seu coração acelerou em seu peito e, em antecipação, uma onda de felicidade tomou conta de si. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, suas pernas começaram a levá-la para fora da cabana. Talvez ela estivesse um pouco animada demais. Mas quem poderia julgá-la por isso?

Apaisagem familiar lhe deixava nostálgica, as belas e grandes árvores guiando seu caminho, isolado e quieto era o caminho. Essas árvores fizeram parte de boa parte de sua vida, dos momentos bons e ruins. Ela nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta de meras árvores, mas ela sentia. Seu peito estava inquieto, emoções começando a tomar conta de sua mente. Felicidade estava entre elas, porém não era a única. Nunca era. Ansiedade, saudades, amor, medo, vergonha etc. Tudo de uma só vez, estava quase demais para ela suportar. Havia tanta história naquele lugar. Histórias demais, de fato. Se ela estava pronta para reviver aquilo tudo? Não sabia dizer. O fato era que ela estava voltando. Então, logo iria descobrir. O sol brilhava fracamente entre as nuvens cinzentas e o vento gélido típico de uma tarde naquela fria cidade estava presente, praticamente cortando suas bochechas. Teve que subir a janela para evitá-lo. O que não duraria muito, pelo que ela podia notar, estava quase em seu destino. O desenho da cabana apareceu em seu campo de visão, fazendo seu coração palpitar em seu peito. O tanto que ela havia vivido naquele lugar. Mal podia acreditar que estava de volta. A mulher mal esperou o carro ser estacionado e pulou para fora do veículo, correndo em direção a cabana que lhe era tão familiar. Seus olhar rodeou o local a sua volta, sendo tomada por mais uma onda de nostalgia, entre outros sentimentos. O límpido ar da floresta tomou seus pulmões. Cheirava a pinhas, terra e flores silvestres. Aah as flores silvestres daquele lugar. Antes que aquele aroma familiar pudesse conduzir sua cabeça a alguma já tão esquecida lembrança, seu corpo se chocou contra outro, lhe fazendo dar alguns passo para trás com o forte impacto. Ainda absorvendo o baque, ela olhou para frente, encontrando duas íris azuis que brilhavam com alegria. Um sorriso rasgou seus lábios e seu corpo se jogou para frente, contra a mulher em um abraço apertado e cheio de saudades. Outro aroma familiar invadiu suas narinas, lhe fazendo relaxar. A sensação de segurança que os braços da mulher lhe passavam era reconfortante.

Sua ansiedade diminuira gradativamente naquele aconchegante contato. Era muito bom estar em casa. Sentiu a mulher desfazendo o abraço e, logo, duas mãos estavam em seu rosto. Seus olhos encontraram o da morena a sua frente de novo, podia ver lágrimas tomando as orbes azuis, no entanto, um sorriso não deixava de brilhar em seus lábios. Não pode se conter em retribuir com um sorriso seu. Os dois polegares começaram um carinho em seu rosto.

— Eu não acredito que você está de volta. 

Ela escutou a voz de Mary vacilando em emoção, mas ainda firme o suficiente para ser entendida. Pegou uma das mãos da mais nova e beijou, lhe dando um sorriso antes de se pronunciar.

— Pois eu estou. 

Mary sorriu e apertou sua mão em seguida.

— A não ser que você esteja maluca e eu não esteja realmente aqui.

Um sorriso de canto tomou seus lábios.

— Oh, não comece. 

Um tapa foi desferido em seu ombro, sendo seguido por uma risada curta. O som atingiu seus ouvidos como uma doce melodia. Como ela sentiu falta disso. Era realmente muito bom estar em casa.

— Você não mudou nada. 

Mary Indagou. 

— Isso é mentira. — um sorriso convencido tomou os lábios da morena. — Eu estou mais gostosa.

— Realmente você não mudou nada, Lilith. 

Disse negando com a cabeça. Lilith estudou as roupas de sua irmã com os olhos e respondeu:

— Você também não, irmãzinha. Ainda se veste como uma bibliotecária.


	2. Chapter 2

A paisagem a fez lembrar, lembrar de tudo que ela viveu naquela cidade. Foi onde ela foi destruída, reduzida a meros pedaços e, também, foi onde ela foi reconstruída. Ela teve seus pedaços catados com carinho, com simples e pequenos gestos que a fez se sentir com valor novamente. A ajudou a se reeguer, voltar a ser quem ela era, pelo menos até ela se deixar ser destruída de novo. Ela não tinha força o suficiente, ainda lhe faltavam alguns pedaços na época, ela não aguentou só se quebrou novamente. Mas contudo ela não saberia dizer se seria forte o suficiente agora, para não se deixar quebrar diante de uma situação como aquela, não se deixar ser levada pelo ralo feito qualquer sujeira descartável e indesejável para o esgoto que seria o seu inferno pessoal. Inferno, que uso adequado da palavra. De nenhum modo aquilo era uma uma metáfora, uma figura de linguagem, um exagero. Ela viveu aquilo. O inferno foi a sua vida por muito tempo. Ainda a chocava que ela sobreviveu aquilo, a ele. Um calafrio subiu pela sua espinha ao lembrar-se dele, assim como uma náusea crepitou em suas entranhas. Ela se limitou a sacudir tais lembranças de sua mente antes que elas pudessem se impregnar e acabar arruinando seu dia e sua viagem. Tem coisas boas sobre essa cidade, ela pensou. Ela tinha lembranças boas também, mas como toda coisa boa em sua vida, tais lembranças tinham um final dolorido. Mas eram doces lembranças, ela tinha que admitir. E como se tivessem querendo enfatizar seus últimos pensamentos, o carro passou por uma árvore com algumas cordas velhas e desgastadas, um pneu que um dia foi um balanço improvisado estava pendurado nas cordas, frouxo querendo cair ao chão. 

Com toda certeza ela tinha memórias doces e felizes ligadas a essa cidade, ela pensou. Mas no entanto eram lembranças demais que traziam sentimentos demais, ela mal havia entrado na cidade e já estava transbordando com sentimentos de todos os tipos. Fugiu de sua cabeça o motivo de ter sequer cogitado aceitar passar por esse turbilhão que ela tinha em seu peito no momento. O cantarolar ao seu lado a lembrou de tal esquecido motivo. Ela se virou para o seu companheiro. Era um bom motivo, ela admitiu com um sorriso no rosto. 

Sua mente voltou para quando tudo isso havia começado.

  
  


_ — Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho. Em que eu posso ficar aqui no país com você. — Ele começou, a pegando de surpresa. Mas logo a felicidade tomou conta de seu rosto. _

  
  


_ — Isso é ótimo! Então, você não vai ir embora na próxima semana? — Perguntou ela, esperançosa. _

  
  


_ — Não, eu não vou ir mais. Eu quero procurar um trabalho aqui de qualquer forma. — Ela sorriu largo. — Só tem um porém sobre esse trabalho. — ela assentiu, esperando que ele continuasse. Mas ele não disse nada, sua expressão mudou, o que a deixou nervosa.  _

_ — Diz logo. Você vai me matar com esse suspense.  _

_ — Nós teríamos que nos mudar para Greendale. — O rosto dela murchou. — Eu seria chefe da pediatria. — Ele continuou, mas ela quase não o escutava mais, sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais baixa até se extinguir totalmente.  Tudo o que ela passou naquela cidade veio a sua cabeça,  o que a tirou de lá e  quem encontraria lá…. Ela estaria pronta para enfrentar seu passado cara a cara?  _

  
  


_ — Eu já falei com a sua irmã e ela tem um trabalho para você lá. — Lhe disse, animado. — Mas, é claro, se você não quiser ir… eu vou entender. Eu posso arrumar outro emprego.  _

  
  


_ — Eu posso pensar? — perguntou e apesar de saber que ele nunca a machucaria, ela não conseguiu evitar de ficar nervosa. Ele sorriu e caminhou em sua direção. _

_ — Mas é claro, meu amor. — sorriu aliviada, soltando o ar que tinha prendido. — E eu falo sério. Se você decidir que não quer ir, eu vou entender. Sua felicidade é a coisa mais importante para mim, você sabe disso, certo?  _

  
  


_ Ela sorriu, aproximando-se. Seus pulsos se cruzaram atrás da nuca dele, seu corpo tocando o dele, seus lábios procurando os dele. Ele sorriu entre o beijo, até ser empurrado no sofá e ter um belo par de pernas em volta de si. Sua noiva jogou suas longas madeixas para o lado e lhe olhou sorrindo, o que tirou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Quando ele conseguiu sair do transe, indagou: _

_ — Por favor, não se obrigue a nada. A gente pode achar outra alternativa, querida. — ele fez uma pausa. — não tenha medo de me dizer não. _

_ Ela desviou o olhar, sentindo-se envergonhada.  _

_ — olhe para mim. — Ele, delicadamente, virou o rosto dela para si, segurando seu queixo. — Seja qual for a sua resposta, irá me deixar feliz. Estar do seu lado é tudo que importa. É a única coisa que eu preciso. — Ele sorriu doce. _

  
  
  
  


Ela sorriu com a lembrança. Virou o rosto para ver o rosto sereno de seu noivo enquanto ele dirigia. Ela tinha tomado a decisão certa. Afinal, esse cargo sempre foi o sonho dele e ela não poderia negar isso a ele. Claro que ele poderia conseguir emprego em outro lugar, mas a certeza de que ele seria chefe da ala pediatra do hospital de Greendale fez com que a ideia de se mudar se torna-se suportável. Enquanto eles tivessem juntos, iria valer a pena. 

  
  


— Por que está me olhando? — Disse com um sorriso. — Quer outra pausa para ir ao banheiro? Acabamos de passar um posto mas podemos vol…

— Não, querido. — ela riu. — Estou apenas apreciando a paisagem. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso de seus canto e ele riu, bochechas corando. 

  
  
  


[...] 

  
  
  


— Oh, Mary, obrigada por ajudar com a mudança, eu senti muito sua falta. Você é a melhor irmã que eu poderia querer. — Mary disse dramaticamente. — De nada, Lilith. Foi um prazer ajudá-la. Também senti muito a sua falta. 

  
  


Lilith apenas observou sua irmã falando consigo mesma. Quando a mais nova terminou, ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Terminou? — perguntou.

— Sim, ingrata. — Mary rebateu. 

— Não seja dramática, Mary. — Lilith lhe deu um tapinha. — Nós acabamos de terminar a mudança. Você não me deu tempo nem para respirar, quanto mais para falar. 

— Me poupe das suas desculpas esfarrapadas. — Mary disse e Lilith teve que rir. — Eu estou falando sério! 

— Você sempre foi uma péssima atriz. — Foi a vez de Mary rir. 

— Oh, pare. Eu tenho meus momentos. 

— Péssima! 

— Não é para tanto. — Mary se defendeu. Lilith levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

— Então, como que eu sei que você está me escondendo alguma coisa? — Mary arregalou os olhos e depois tentou disfarçar e desviou o olhar, sabendo que tinha se entregado completamente. — Viu só?! Como eu saberia se você não fosse um péssima, péssima atriz? 

  
  


— Eu não sei. Bruxaria, talvez? — Ela deu de ombros e evitou contato visual com sua irmã.

— Você vai me contar logo ou vai dificultar as coisas? — Lilith desafiou.

— Dificultar. — Mary rebateu.

— Oh, Mary, você se esqueceu do que eu sou capaz? — sua voz assumiu um tom ameaçador, assim como seus olhos. Ela caminhou ameaçadoramente espreitando Mary, que deu alguns passos para trás.

— Você não… — Antes que Mary conseguisse terminar a frase, Lilith a atacou fazendo cosquinha em suas costelas, onde ela sabia que era o fraco de sua irmã. 

Se debatendo, rindo e perdendo cada vez mais o ar, Mary falha em protestar.

— Lilith… — Ela achou sua voz. — PARA! — Disse entre risadas. Elas caíram no sofá de mal jeito, mas Lilith não parou, fazendo Mary se agitar novamente e sentir suas costas. Elas não tinham mais idade para isso. 

— chega! — proferiu sem ar. — Nós não temos mais idade para isso. — Reclamou. 

— Vai me dizer agora? 

— Eu vou te dizer depois do seu primeiro dia de trabalho. — Estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. Mary sorriu nervosa. 

— Você está tramando alguma coisa, Wardwell. — Lilith afirmou.

— Não estou, Wardwell. 

— Você acha que eu nasci ontem?! 

— Não, eu sei exatamente quão velha você é, Lilith. — A mais velha levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédula. Mary riu. 

— Você tá cheia de graça hoje, né, Maria?! 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Ela estava se preparando para sua primeira aula no colégio Baxter high. Estava tudo pronto. O sinal bateu, indicando que os alunas iriam começar a entrar em sua sala a qualquer instante. Por algum motivo, ela sentiu o nervosismo crescendo em seu estômago. Motivo o qual ela julgou ser por conta de ser seu primeiro dia. Afinal, que motivo além desse ela teria para estar nervosa? 

  
  


— Bom dia. — os primeiros alunos entraram na sala e ela lhe deu seu melhor sorriso. 

— Bom dia. 

  
  


Ela esperou até que a sala se encher para ir fechar a porta. Assim que encostou a porta, ouviu uma batidinha na madeira, fazendo-a abri-la novamente. Ela sorriu para as três alunas que estavam quase atrasadas, mas seu sorriso morreu quando seu olhos focaram na última aluna a entrar. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Ela estava atônita.

Não pode ser, pensou. Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

— Lilith, não é?! — A garota loira lhe ofereceu a mão, tão impressionada que nem notou a expressão de sua nova professora. — Mary me falou de você. — Gostaria de dizer o mesmo sobre você, pensou Lilith. — Vocês são muito parecidas! 

— Oh, sim. — Sorriu sem jeito e apertou a mão da mais nova. A loirinha sorriu e direcionou-se ao seu lugar junto de suas amigas.

— Bom dia, turma. Meu nome é Lilith Wardwell e eu serei a nova professora de história de vocês. — Ela indagou, tentando não encarar a loira com quem acabara de falar. — Eu não sei se dá para notar…

Ela disse em um tom e olhou para os alunos que riram. 

— Mas eu tenho um certo grau de parentesco com a diretora Wardwell. 

— Quem poderia advinhar? — Uma das alunas que chegou com a loirinha indagou, brincalhona. 

  
  


Lilith deu de ombros. — Eu não saberia dizer. Nós somos muito diferentes e não digo apenas sobre o senso de moda inexistente da direto…

  
  


Uma batida na porta interrompeu a fala de Lilith. Logo o rosto de Mary apareceu pela brecha da porta que ela abriu.

  
  


— Oh, diretora Wardwell. — Lilith disse em um tom doce. — Que surpresa agradável.

A turma riu e Mary estreitou os olhos desconfiada do tom de sua irmã. Lilith lhe deu um de seus sorrisos forçados.

— Poderia ajudá-la? — Perguntou a mais velha.

— Só queria ver se estava tudo bem. — Ela disse com um sorrisinho doce. Lilith sentiu vontade de esgana-la. — Desculpe o incomodo, turma. — Ela se direcionou aos alunos agora. — Eu já vou indo. 

Ela olhou para Lilith mais uma vez, notando a raiva nos olhos de sua irmã apesar dela tentar disfarçar para os alunos. Mary engoliu em seco. Ela estava… encrencada, isso para dizer o mínimo. 

  
  
  


Assim que Mary se retirou Lilith rolou os olhos, e a turma riu mais uma vez. 

— Modéstia parte eu sou infinitamente mais bonita também. 

Ela disse jogando seus cabelos para trás. 

— Mas deixando essas verdades de lado. Vamos falar da matéria, vamos? 

  
  
  


Bem, se o olhar que vira nos olhos de sua irmã agora a pouco não fosse o suficiente para lhe confirmar…Quando Lilith fez a chamada, todas as dúvidas que ela tentava se agarrar foram eliminadas. Sabrina Spellman, ela leu e a loira logo lhe respondeu com um sorriso. De repente, ela se via precisando de um tempo e de ar. As lembranças lhe atingiram como uma tsunami, e ela teve que se controlar muito para não deixá-las a afogarem.

  
  
  


Ela conseguiu continuar a aula sem nenhuma perturbação, apesar de Sabrina ter um grande fascínio pela matéria discutida na aula e interagir com a loira ainda era algo para se acostumar. Ela estava tão crescida. Lilith não pôde evitar de encará-la. Ela não havia mudado nada. 

Lilith deu graças a todos os deuses possíveis quando o sinal tocou, indicando que o intervalo havia começado. Ela esperou todos os alunos deixarem a sala para marchar até a diretoria. Ela iria matar Mary. 

Ela entrou na diretoria, surpreendendo a secretária de sua irmã. Ela claramente ainda não havia se acostumado com a semelhança, apesar de elas já terem se visto naquela manhã, quando Mary lhe mostrou a escola e lhe apresentou a todos os funcionários de lá. 

— Senhorita Wardwell. — Indagou a senhora Meeks.

— Oh, por favor, me chame de Lilith. — Lilith forçou um sorriso. — Minha irmã está em seu escritório? 

— Oh, claro, sim. Pode entrar, senho… Lilith. — Ela sorriu para Lilith. 

  
  


A professora entrou na sala, assustando sua irmã. Mary levou a mão ao peito, ela conhecia aquele olhar. Ela já esperava por isso.

— Mary Wardwell, — Começou. — se importa em me explicar por que caralhos você não me avisou que Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman de todos os adolescentes em Greendale, é minha aluna? 

  
  


— Bem, eu queria te falar mas eu sabia que isso faria você negar o emprego e, provavelmente, nem se mudar para cá. — Mary ajeitou sua armação entre os olhos.

— E você estava corretíssima. Agora me diz o que eu faço com ela na porra da minha sala toda semana? — Lilith Disse exasperada.

  
  


— Desculpe.

— Só "desculpe", é só isso que você vai dizer? — Lilith questiona. Ela não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. 

— Está feito, Lilith. Eu sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar caso fique muito difícil para você. 

  
  


— Eu te odeio. — disse escondendo o rosto nas mãos. — Eu deveria te estapear até a morte. — ela ameaçou embora sua raiva quase não estivesse presente mais, estava se tornando tristeza. 

— Oh, por Deus, agora não. Por favor, deixe isso para depois do trabalho. — Mary pediu. Lilith Sorriu fraco.

— Eu vou pensar no seu caso. 

— Como foi?

— Ela não mudou nada. Ela parecia tão focada na matéria. — Disse Lilith, sem conseguir esconder seu fascínio. — Ela se tornou uma jovem tão centrada, não é?! 

— Sim, ela é uma ótima aluna. — Mary disse com um sorriso. Lilith sorriu também, sua mente inundada em lembranças. 

Um silêncio se instalou entre as irmãs e Mary não precisou perguntar para saber o que se passava na cabeça de Lilith. Ela apenas deixou sua irmã ter seu momento. 

  
  


— Ela não se lembra de mim, lembra? Se lembra, não demonstrou. — Perguntou depois de algum tempo.

— Não, ela não se lembra de você. — Lilith lhe deu um sorriso triste. Ela deveria estar aliviada mas só conseguia sentir tristeza. — Eu sinto muito, Lil. 

— Tudo bem, Mar. — Mary se levantou e puxou a irmã para um abraço apertado, exatamente o que Lilith precisava naquele momento. Ela se deixou afundar no abraço de sua irmã, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dela e se enchendo com a sensação de proteção que só Mary podia lhe proporcionar. 

— Eu deveria ter te contado. Talvez você conseguisse se preparar. — Mary disse, compartilhando do sentimento da irmã. Lilith negou com a cabeça.

— Não, eu não teria aceitado se você tivesse falado e esse emprego é muito importante para o Adam. — admitiu Lilith. — Você fez bem. 

  
  


— Não consigo ver dessa forma te vendo desse jeito. — Mary acariciou as costas dela.

— Vai passar, Mar. 

— Eu sei que vai. — Mary continuou com o carinho. Lilith se sentiu mais leve depois de falar com sua irmã. 

  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  


Hilda se esforçou em deixar Zelda no melhor humor possível. Ela sabia que se ela estivesse em um de seus humores quando Sabrina chegasse trazendo novidades, alguém não sairia vivo da casa, e esse alguém muito provavelmente seria ela. 

Zelda estava tomando seu chá, enquanto participava de uma disputada partida de xadrez com Ambrose. Hilda sorriu para seu sobrinho e sua irmã. Eles ouviram a porta se abrindo, indicando que Sabrina havia chegado. Hilda levou a mão ao rosto, aflita.

  
  


— Sabrina, venha me ver dando uma surra na tia Zee no xadrez. — Ambrose implicou. Zelda soltou o ar em uma lufada nervosa. 

— Nos seus sonhos, Ambrose. 

Zelda respondeu, sarcástica. E olhou para sua irmã que estava lhe entregando sua piteira com cigarro. Zelda a olhou confusa.

— Você vai precisar. — Hilda advertiu, deixando Zelda ainda mais confusa. A ruiva colocou sua piteira e cigarro ao lado do tabuleiro de xadrez e voltou seu foco ao jogo, ignorando sua irmã.

Sabrina entrou na sala com um grande sorriso no rosto. Hilda fez uma breve oração e se voltou para Sabrina.

É agora, pensou Hilda.

  
  


— Conte logo, prima. — Ambrose disse e Zelda rolou os olhos com a animação exagerada de sua sobrinha.

Ela parece uma pateta. Francamente, isso era tudo culpa da Hilda.

— Tive aula com a professora nova hoje. — Ela disse animada. — Ela parece ser muito legal!! 

— Que bom, Sabrina. — Zelda disse, ainda focada em sua próxima jogada.

— isso é ótimo, meu amor. — Hilda disse com um sorriso doce. — E seus amigos, como estão? — Hilda tentou mudar de assunto.

— Ele estão bem, tia. — Sabrina respondeu, mesmo sabendo que sua tia já sabia disso, ela havia os visto na noite anterior. — Apesar de ter tido um momento meio estranho. Ela ficou me encarando.

— Isso é… — Zelda começou, distraída. Ela finalmente fez sua jogada e sorriu satisfeita. — espera, o que? 

  
  


— A Professora, tia. Ela ficou me encarando. 

— Ela deve ter ficado impressionada com a beleza dos Spellmans. — Ambrose sugeriu. — Apesar de você ser a menos bonita da família, prima. — Sabrina rolou os olhos.

— Cala a boca. — Ela disse. — Vocês não a conhecem? — Sabrina perguntou.

  
  


— Não! — Hilda respondeu antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. — Você vai fazer teste para cheerleader esse ano, querida? 

— Eu não decidi ainda. Essas garotas costumam ser muito esnobes. — Sabrina disse, pensativa. Hilda suspirou, aliviada. 

— Nós não conhecemos quem, Sabrina? — Ambrose perguntou e recebeu um tapa de Hilda. Ele levou a mão a área atingida e lançou um olhar confuso a sua tia. — O que eu fiz?

  
  


— A Professora Wardwell. — Sabrina disse animada.

— Mas que besteira, Sabrina. É claro que conhecemos a Mary. — Zelda a respondeu. — Ela está sempre por aqui. 

— Não, tia. A irmã dela… — Hilda a olhou apreensiva. — Lilith!

— Lilith? — Perguntou Zelda, pasma. Ambrose arregalou os olhos e se virou para Hilda, entendendo o que ele havia feito. Sua tia lhe deu um olhar e ele sussurrou um pedido de desculpas.

— Sim.

Zelda pegou sua piteira, a colocando em seu dedo, repentinamente sentindo a necessidade de ter nicotina em seu organismo. Hilda acendeu o isqueiro, oferecendo a ruiva que aceitou de bom grado, se inclinando para que sua irmã acendesse seu cigarro. Elas trocaram olhares durante esse ato. A matriarca levantou e marchou a passos decididos em direção a cozinha, deixando um rastro de fumaça em seu caminho.

— Hilda, cozinha. Agora! — Hilda se levantou e suspirou. 

  
  


— Você sabia?! — Acusou a ruiva, ríspida. Porém seus olhos entregavam a mágoa que ainda sentia. — E não me contou?! Nenhuma das duas!

— O que faria de bom te contar? 

— Era o mínimo! Melhor do que me pegar de surpresa. — indagou, tentando controlar suas emoções. — Não é como se eu fosse querer sair da cidade por causa dela.. Só gostaria de ser avisada. 

Agora sua armadura estava de volta. Sua emoções guardadas fundo dentro de si, expressão vazia, nada passava.

— Eu estava com medo de como você reagiria. — Hilda comentou, tentando ler o que ela estava sentindo.

— Por que? 

Hilda levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Bem, love, é meio óbvio, não é?!

Zelda rolou os olhos.

— Não seja ridícula, Hilda. Tudo está no passado. — inabalada, ela tragou seu cigarro. — Não vou dizer que sou fã… dela. 

Ela exalou a fumaça.

— Nem que estou ansiosa para vê-la. De preferência, não gostaria de fazê-lo. Mas caso seja o caso, irei tratá-la como qualquer um. 

Ela fez uma pausa olhando para sua irmã em indignação.

— Francamente, Hildie. Você e a Mar tem uma ideia de mim…

— Nós achamos que…

— Não importa o que você e aquela professorazinha acharam. Ela é uma história morta e enterrada. Só vocês que fazem caso disso. Fim de conversa. 

Zelda fez menção de deixar a cozinha.

— Não sou eu que nem consigo pronunciar o nome dela, irmã.

Hilda confessou discretamente, mas Zelda deve ter escutado, pois ela parou em seu caminho e virou-se para a loira. Sua armadura foi abalada por uma fração de segundo, quebrando sua compostura, mas foi reerguida tão rápido quanto foi abaixada. Ela fechou a boca enfurecida e marchou em direção ao seu quarto.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto suas emoções emergiram todas de uma vez, inundando seus olhos e enfraquecendo seus joelhos. Ela se sentou em sua cama. Lembranças querendo tomar sua cabeça. Ela negou com a cabeça, ela não podia se deixar abalar assim, mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em se recompor, lembranças invadiram sua cabeça em uma enxurrada. 

  
  
  


_ Zelda sabia que ela estava ali, podia sentir seu perfume a intoxicando e as leves fungadas que eram ouvidas ora ou outra se faziam presentes. Ela estava chorando?  _

_ A ruiva continuou sentada a sua mesa de leitura, fingindo ainda estar focada em ler os documentos que ela estava analisando antes de notar a presença da outra mulher ali. _

_ — Você só vai ficar aí parada chorando? — Zelda perguntou, sua voz firme e fria, fazendo a dor no peito da morena se intensificar.  _

_ — E-e eu..  _

_ A mais nova gostaria de dizer que a voz embargada da morena não lhe afetou, mas seria totalmente falso de sua parte insistir em dizer algo desse tipo. Seu coração doeu e se quebrou em milhares de pedaços. Ela sentiu vontade de se virar e abraçá-la, confortá-la, mas não faria nada disso. Não iria se virar e nem olhá-la nos olhos, não lhe daria essa satisfação. Em parte porque ela não achava que conseguiria sem se quebrar e chorar.  _

_ — Suas coisas estão na caixa do lado da porta.  _

_ Escutou a caixa arrastando no chão. _

_ — Me admira você ter vindo aqui. Pensei que você seria uma covarde como sempre e mandaria Mary vim buscar suas coisas. _

_ Zelda soltou uma breve risada apesar de não achar graça nenhuma na situação. _

_ — M-mas aqui  _

_ — Contém os presentes que você me deu também.  _

_ Zelda ainda não a olhava. _

_ — Eu… _

_ — Não precisa devolver os presentes que te dei, eu não os quero.  _

_ — Zel-da… e o seu cachecol favorito? — Ela ergueu o cachecol com estampa de oncinha. _

_ Zelda se levantou e foi até a mulher, fumegando, ela parou na frente de Lilith. A morena piscou algumas vezes, ainda surpresa com a repentina aproximação. A expressão de Zelda não transparecia nada além de fúria. _

_ — Queime-o!  _

_ — Zelda… _

_ — O QUE, LILITH?  _

_ A ruiva gritou, fazendo Lilith se assustar e dá um passo para trás se protegendo.  _

_ Zelda negou com a cabeça. _

_ — Eu nunca levantei a mão para você, Lilith. Não é agora que irei começar.  _

_ A ruiva se afastou.  _

_ — Me escuta, Zelda. _

_ Lilith aproximou-se tentando tocá-la mas isso apenas fez com que Zelda se afastasse mais, como se tocar a morena fosse lhe queimar.  _

_— Eu estou farta de você. Saia agora!_

  
  
  
  


Zelda enxugou os olhos. Não, ela não iria se deixar abalar assim por ela, não depois de todos esses anos. Ela viveu muito bem sem ela esses anos todos e iria continuar. Não tinha nenhum motivo para ela estar agindo como uma adolescente depois de seu primeiro término. Ela tinha tido tempo suficiente para superá-la e não iria deixar uma mera lembrança a afetar. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma volta para a primeira vez que nosso casal se viram. Todo conteúdo desse capítulo é um flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creio que esse capítulo seja pura comédia, espero que gostem

_**Antes.** _

Era começo de noite, uma noite agitada na pequena cidade de Greendale. A abertura de um bar no centro da cidade fez com que os jovens saíssem todos ao mesmo tempo, lotando o local. A inauguração do bar era uma novidade na pacata cidade. Um ótimo jeito de sair da rotina para as jovens irmãs Spellmans, que não há muito tempo foram deixadas com responsabilidade de criar um bebê. Sim, era um ótimo jeito de sair da rotina, se divertir e interagir com outros jovens adultos. E foi isso que a mais nova das Spellmans usou para convencer sua irmã mais velha a tirar uma noite só para elas e deixar a pequena Sabrina com uma babá. Afinal, elas mereciam uma folga.

Já no caso de outras irmãs, as gêmeas idênticas, apesar de muito diferentes, a mais velha das Wardwell foi a que teve que praticamente implorar para sua acanhada irmã ir na inauguração. Eu vou enlouquecer presa nessa casa, ela disse. Eu preciso me divertir, foi outro motivo citado. A ideia de ingerir uma grande quantidade de álcool é apelante, e essa não foi a melhor forma de persuadir a recatada Mary Wardwell, mas Lilith deu seu jeitinho. Agora as morenas estavam dentro do bar, Lilith ja com um copo na mão.

— Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a vir nesse...

Mary reclamou, apertando a gola abotoada de sua blusa quando um bêbado a lançou um olhar repleto de luxúria. Ela se remexeu desconfortável.

— Vai se foder!

Foi o que a resposta de Lilith para o olhar do bêbado, juntamente com seu dedo médio sendo levantado para o cara quando ele falou algo que Mary não escutou, mas deduzia ser obsceno.

A mais nova olhou para sua irmã e negou com a cabeça, silenciosamente demonstrando sua insatisfação por estar ali. Lilith levantou as mãos, fazendo uma dancinha e sorrindo forçado.

— Diversão.

Ela diz e sua irmã rola os olhos.

— Ah, vamos lá, Mary. Não vamos deixar um babaca estragar nossa noite.

Ela envolveu sua irmã em um abraço, isso por si só fez Mary relaxar um pouco.

— Nós podemos dançar. — Lilith sugeriu e a carranca de sua irmã quase a fez rir. — Ou não.

— Por que você quis vir aqui mesmo?

— Porque eu precisava sair de casa e ver rostos novos. — foi até o bar, puxando sua irmã consigo. Se sentando em um dos bancos, ela prosseguiu. — Paquerar um pouco não seria ruim também.

Isso fez a outra Wardwell fechar a cara.

— Você não deveria estar pensando nisso agora. Você passou por muita coisa...

Lilith rolou os olhos.

— Eu sei, Mar. - ela suspirou. — Mas já tem alguns meses e eu não tô falando de me apaixonar, de um relacionamento. Não, eu não tô em condições de entrar em um.

— Então, o que você quer?

A mais nova a olhou confusa.

— Me divertir por uma noite.

— Vocêpode se divertir comigo.

Um sorriso doce de uma irmã e uma careta de outra.

— Nojo!

E com isso a mais velha recebeu um tapa.

— O que eu quero dizer, Mary, é... beijar na boca. — Ela tomou um gole de seu drink.

— Oh.

A mesma expressão de nojo tomou as feições de Mary.

— Não reclamaria de uma foda de uma noite também.

Com isso as bochechas da mais nova ficaram rubras.

— Vocêvai corar toda vez que eu falar de foder? — Lilith riu. — Coitada. Vai morrer vermelha.

Mary negou com a cabeça e decidiu pedir um Chardonnay.

— Agora, sim.

Lilith comemorou batendo seu copo na taça de vinho de sua irmã.

A morena estava observando o local quando a mulher mais deslumbrante que ela já tinha visto adentrou o bar. Seus olhos estavam presos nela, inconscientemente se afogando em cada e todos aspectos da mulher. Seus cabelos ruivos perfeitamente ondulados, dando um ar retrô ao seu visual, seu corpo era abraçado por um vestido preto simples com mangas que iam até o pulso. O broche, as pérolas e o colarinho branco do vestido só contribuíam para o visual retrô que a ruiva exibia com perfeição. Seu rosto poderia facilmente ser colocado no dicionário ao lado da palavra perfeição. A mais velha das irmãs Wardwell perdeu o ar dos pulmões, ainda presa no feitiço que a ruiva parecia ter lhe lançado. E quando ela sorriu, _oh quando ela sorriu_ , Lilith achou que a crença em amor a primeira vista não parecia tão absurda. Pois naquele momento não tinha nada que a morena queria fazer além de olhar para aquele sorriso pelo resto de seus dias.

— Esquece o que eu disse, Mar. — Ela disse, ainda deslumbrada. — Acabeide me apaixonar.

Seguindo o olhar estupefato de sua irmã, Mary achou a figura da ruiva.

— Qual será o nome do amor da minha vida?

Lilith se perguntou.

— Zelda Spellman. — A morena respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

— Até o nome dela é lindo. — comentou com um suspiro, totalmente enamorada.

A mais nova teve que rir.

— Ela é areia demais para você.

Provocou, tomando um gole de seu vinho. Ignorando o comentário da mais nova, ela perguntou:

— Você a conhece?

— Ela é irmã mais velha do Eddy. — tomando a confusão no rosto de sua irmã, Mary continuou. — Edward Spellman. Meu amigo do ensino médio.

— Oh, sim. Ele.

A feição de Lilith se tornou maldosa.

— Foi com ele que você transou, né?!

Mary levou uma das mãos ao peito.

— Você sabe que eu sou... virgem.

Ela sussurrou.

— Mas você deixou ele tocar nas suas tetinhas.

Implicou Lilith, com um sorriso. Mary corou violentamente. Ela se remexeu na cadeira. Lilith riu. Ela se lembrava como se fosse ontem.

_Elizabeth Wardwell era uma mulher muito calma, apesar de rígida quando precisava ser com suas filhas, ela era extremamente calma. Provavelmente foi dela que a mais nova das gêmeas Wardwell puxou seu temperamento pacífico. No entanto, quando a mulher chegou em casa em um final de tarde ouvindo o estardalhaço de coisas caindo no chão, ela seguiu correndo até a cozinha na intenção de ajudar suas filhas. A pacata mulher não esperava encontrar um adolescente tentando escapar pela porta dos fundos. E a mulher tão dificilmente abalada, explodiu como nunca em sua vida. A passos firmes e rápidos, ela se dirigiu ao quarto de suas filhas, logo entrando no cômodo pegando uma jovem Mary desprevenida. A garota tirou os olhos da janela aberta de seu quarto e olhou para sua mãe como um bandido pego no ato do crime. Sem deixar uma palavra sair de seus finos lábios, a matriarca observou o quarto com seus grandes, que outrora_ _revelariam_ _nada mais que tranquilidade, mas não agora. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o sutiã de suas filhas jogado ao lado da cama. Ela sabia muito bem que o quarto estava um brinco de tão arrumado quando saiu de casa, e a cama bagunçada e o sutiã no chão fez sua mente rodar com o baque de realidade._

_— ONDE ESTÁ A LILITH?_

_Ela perguntou, alterada. Alteração que fez sua caçula dá um pulinho com o susto, tão desacostumada a ver sua mãe daquele jeito. Mesmo confusa, a adolescente se_ _compeliu_ _a falar com a voz fraca._

_— Não sei. Ela não chegou ainda._

_A mais nova observou o rosto furioso de sua mãe._

_— Mary Wardwell, NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!_

_Antes que Mary pudesse lhe responder, ela continuou._

_— Eu sei que você está a acobertando, como sempre. — A mulher olhou para a janela. — ela saiu pela janela, não foi?_

_Novamente, a adolescente não pode se pronunciar, pois o barulho de chaves na porta da frente fez sua mãe deixar seu quarto as pressas._

_Lilith Wardwell estava chegando em casa depois de uma tarde entediante na escola, tendo que ficar até mais tarde para terminar um trabalho que ela precisava fazer para não ser reprovada. Ela estava feliz por finalmente chegar em casa e também por estar fora de perigo em reprovar. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta calmamente, já dando de cara com sua mãe que parecia mais um pimentão de tão vermelha, seus olhos estavam raivosos. Por um momento ela pensou que sua mãe tinha sido possuída por alguma entidade, mas a expressão que ela carregava no rosto era uma muito familiar para a morena, apesar de ser a mais severa e bruta versão que ela já vira. Ela soltou um suspiro e levantou as mãos._

_— O que foi que eu fiz? Eu mal pisei na casa._

_— O que foi que você fez?_

_A voz da matriarca Wardwell agora estava dotada de uma calmaria horripilante, Mary se encolheu preferindo muito mais o tom nervoso e alterado de alguns instantes._

_— Você trouxe um rapaz para casa quando nem eu e nem seu pai estávamos e o levou para o quarto!_

_Lilith a olhou confusa e quando sua mãe levantou o sutiã de Mary como se fosse a prova de um crime, seu olhar disparou para encontrar o de sua irmã. O rosto da adolescente mais nova tomou uma coloração avermelhada, obviamente não pelo mesmo motivo do que o de sua mãe, isso Lilith tinha certeza. Ela quis rir, rir alto. A perfeita filha do tão conservador casal Wardwell, doce e inocente Mary. A certinha e adequada tinha trazido um garoto escondido e deixado ele pegar em seus seios, heim. Quão impróprio! Ela lutou para conter seu divertimento com a situação. Sua irmã a olhou em um pedido de desculpas._

_— E ainda fez a sua irmã lhe ajudar a escapar pela janela._

_— Mãe, não foi..._

_Elizabeth levantou a mão, fazendo sua filha se calar._

_— Não adianta a defender, Mary._

_Lilith rolou os olhos. Ela poderia argumentar que não usava sutiã desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas preferiu guardar a informação._

_— Fine! Você me pegou! Eu trouxe um garoto. Ele tocou meus peitos. Grandes merdas. — Ela disse preguiçosamente, já ficando entediada._

_Ela sempre foi a criança problema, levar a culpa por sua irmã não seria um grande problema. Ela estava acostumada. Conforme uma grande briga começou, Lilith lançou um olhar para sua gêmea. A morena levaria a culpa e com prazer, mas Mary teria que lhe contar tudo e com detalhes depois. Mary assentiu, entendendo e sussurrou um 'obrigada', ato que fez Lilith rolar os olhos mais uma vez._   
  


— Enfim, nós éramos apenas amigos.

Ela disse sem muita confiança e sem conseguir olhar sua irmã. Com um sorriso de canto, Lilith não pode deixar de comentar:

— amigos do peito.

Mary bufou e Lilith gargalhou.

— Amigos não tocam o peito das amigas, Mary.

Largando sua taça na bancada, ela finalmente encarou sua irmã.

— Quantos dos seus amigos do colégio tocaram seus... seios? — A última palavra saiu um sussurro.

Tomando um gole de sua bebida antes de levantar o copo na direção de sua irmã, Lilith se rendeu.

— Touché.

Voltando sua atenção para Zelda Spellman, a morena voltou a falar enquanto a observava.

— Então, ela já quase foi sua cunhada. — Ela sorriu. — Me parece que está destinado a acontecer.

E com isso, Mary não conseguiu evitar de rir de sua irmã.

— Como que eu não a conheci?

A pergunta foi mais retórica, já que a morena tinha plena consciência de que ela não era muito presente na escola, sempre se ocupando demais em causar problemas.

— Ela quase nunca estava aqui. Eddy sempre falava, cheio de orgulho, de sua irmã mais velha. Ela estudava línguas, parece que era fluente em algumas. E foi fazer faculdade na Europa e depois disso, pelo que Eddy disse, ela viajou o mundo? Ou foi só pela Europa? Não me recordo bem. — Mary fitou a ruiva. — Eu mesma só a vi uma vez.

A dona dos olhos azuis penetrantes assentiu com a cabeça, observando o corpo da mulher.

— Me pergunto em quantas línguas ela deve saber dizer 'mais forte, Lilith'.

O som da morena ao seu lado se engasgando com sua bebida ou talvez simplesmente o ar, fez Lilith se virar para a figurada corada e ligeiramente embaraçada.

— Desculpe. As vezes eu me esqueço quão puritana você é.

— Eu não...

Bastou um olhar de sua irmã para a mais nova se calar.

— Talvez eu seja. Mas você é..

— Pervertida, devassa, indecente, sem vergonha?

Listou algumas das palavras que já usaram para descrevê-la.

— Direta.

Mary corrigiu.

— Mas acho que desavergonhada é umas das palavras que podem ser relacionada a você.

Lilith sorriu. Mas é claro que Mary iria diminuir, ela tinha o pensar tão puro que enxergava pureza em alguém como Lilith, alguém que se achava desprovido de pureza em qualquer sentido da palavra.

— diz a garota que deixou a Irmã levar a culpa pela fornicação dela.

Não conseguiu conter a provocação. Mary olhou as irmãs Spellmans e levou sua taça a boca.

— Suponho que você não queira que eu lhe apresente ao amor de sua vida, então?! Tudo bem.

Lilith se exasperou. — NÃO! Digo, sim. Me apresenta a ela, Mar. — Seu olhar voltou a Spellman. — Nunca mais implico com você... hoje.

Os olhos de Mary brilharam com divertimento e ela levantou uma sobrancelha, acusadora.

— Tá bem. Mas nos próximos 10 minutos eu te deixo em paz.

— 20.

— Isso tudo?

— E você vai me fazer chá sempre que eu quiser pelas próximas duas semanas.

— Você é tão velha!

— Pelo próximo mês.

— TA BEM!

Lilith rolou os olhos, frustrada. Mas logo esse sentimento foi substituído por avidez quando Mary se levantou e direcionou um sorriso para uma das irmãs Spellmans. Era agora, pensou Lilith.

Ao se aproximarem das irmãs Spellmans, a mais velha das Wardwell fixou seu olhar na mais velha das irmãs Spellman. Logo os escuros olhos verdes de Zelda encontraram os azuis brilhantes da morena. Um olhar intenso foi estabelecido, olhar esse que não foi quebrado nem quando elas se encontraram, nem mesmo quando Mary comprimentou as mulheres.

— Hilda, é tão bom te ver. — Mary disse com um sorriso e a loira não demorou em retribuir com um de seus sorrisos doces.

— É muito bom vê-la também, Mary. — uma braço apertado. — Quanto tempo, querida.

A loira sorria animadamente para a antiga namoradinha de escola de seu irmão, Diana que a perdoe, mas a sua cunhada favorita.

— Zelda, você se lembra da Mary? — Hilda olhou brevemente para sua irmã enquanto questionava, apenas para não obter uma resposta.

Azul e verde ainda estavam fixados um no outro, perdidos na intensidade de apenas um olhar. A tensão sexual era palpável, deixando Hilda e Mary desconfortáveis. As duas mais novas entre as quatro se olharam sorrindo sem jeito. A Spellman fez uma careta sugestiva e apontou para as duas mulheres que não desgrudavam o olhar uma da outra.

— Zelds, um gato comeu sua língua?

Hilda brincou e passou a mão na frente do rosto de sua irmã, isso pareceu dispersar a ruiva de seu transe. Ela deu uma última olhada em Lilith, que sorriu presunçosa e se virou para Mary.

— Oi. — estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. — Desculpe, qual seu nome mesmo?

Um sorriso educado surgiu nos lábios da Wardwell e Hilda a interrompeu antes que pudesse responder.

— Mary, Zelds. A Mary.

— Oh, A Mary. — Zelda sorriu. — Claro que eu me lembro. A namorada do Edward do colegial.

— Que interessante! Ela me jura que não.

Lilith Indagou, olhando sua irmã de forma acusadora. E assim Zelda e Lilith estavam se encarando novamente. Hilda e Mary tiveram que segurar o riso, as duas não eram nada discretas.

Resolvendo que deveria prosseguir com a conversa antes que as duas mulheres se perdessem em si mesmas, Hilda voltou a falar.

— Oh, mas foi quase, não é, quase cunhada?!

Hilda piscou para Mary que riu.

— Sim, sim. — Zelda começou, distraída. — Eu lembro de atormentar Eddy por passar tanto tempo no quase e acabar não conseguindo nada.

A ruiva exibiu um sorriso maldoso, seus olhos brilhando com a lembrança de seu irmão mais novo.

— Oh, mas eu posso lhe garantir que ele conseguiu algo.

Lilith espelhou o sorriso da ruiva. Zelda a olhou surpresa.

— Bem, isso é muito bom para ele.

Ela disse com os olhos na morena sem nome a sua frente.

— De fato.. muito bom.

Lilith respondeu, prolongando. Hilda e Mary trocaram olhares cúmplices e a última estava prestes a apresentar sua irmã quando ela estendeu a mão para Zelda.

— Lilith Wardwell.

Uma espécie de choque de eletricidade correu pelos seus corpos quando suas mãos se tocaram.

— Zelda Spellman.

Respondeu.

— Assim ouvi dizer.

A ruiva sorriu de canto e levou seu copo de whisky até a os lábios. Uma repentina vontade de ser um copo de whisky invadiu Lilith.

— É mesmo? — Uma breve pausa para lamber os resquícios de whisky de seus lábios, se deliciando ao notar os olhos da morena seguirem o movimento. — Quanto?

— Eu apenas repeti o que Eddy me contava sobre sua ida para Europa.

Mary se intrometeu e Lilith virou-se para ela e a loira, só agora realmente olhando a outra Spellman. Ela estendeu a mão.

— Desculpe os meus modos. Sou Lilith. Irmã gêmea, porém mais gostosa, da Mary. — Zelda se engasgou ao ouvir isso, não que ela estivesse pensando exatamente aquilo, claro que não, era por outro motivo completamente não relacionado aquilo. Hilda riu e tomou a mão que lhe foi oferecida.

— Hilda, irmã mais nova da Zelds.

— Bem, Hilda, você tem um sorriso adorável.

Lilith ofereceu o elogio de forma genuína e deu uma piscadela para a loira, que corou gargalhando. Zelda não pode deixar de sorrir com a interação.

— Eddy falava muito de você, ele tinha muito orgulho de ser seu irmão.

Mary disse e os olhos da ruiva foram tomados por lágrimas. Ela desviou o olhar, tentando conter as lágrimas. A morena logo se arrependeu das palavras.

— Eu... fico feliz de ouvir isso. — A voz da ruiva oscilou antes dela fazer uma pausa para se recompor. — Ele falava muito de você também, ele tinha uma paixão enorme por você.

O rosto da morena ficou vermelho e ela sorriu sem graça.

— Isso era notável. — Lilith comentou com uma risada. — Ele nunca olhou para mim, o que é um tanto impressionante, já que eu era mais.... Bem, fácil.

E isso foi o bastante para levar todas as mulheres a gargalhadas.

A morena estava confusa pelo fato de sempre tratarem de Edward no passado, porém não seria ela que iria questionar.

— Me foi dito que você estudou línguas. — Um sorriso de canto, maldade escorrendo pelos lábios vermelhos da professora. Zelda não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. A mais nova das irmãs Wardwell sorriu nervosa para a loira e logo direcionou seu olhar a sua irmã, temendo que ela fosse repetir o comentário que fez no bar.

— E que é fluente em algumas, se importa se eu perguntar quantas?

Mary soltou o ar que estava prendendo, aliviada.

A ruiva contemplou a ideia de revelar tal informação. Claro que ela gostava de se gabar, isso não era questionável; no entanto, algumas pessoas não reagiam bem e ficavam intimidadas, o que podia se tornar bem desagradável. Decisão feita, ela respondeu a pergunta:

— Oito.

Olhos grudados no rosto da professora, esperando sua reação.

— Uau.

Foi tudo que ela conseguiu pronunciar. A face da morena foi tomada por surpresa, e o que poderia ser resquícios de admiração? Se divertindo com a reação da mulher ou melhor, com a falta dela quando a morena ficou em perda de palavras, a ruiva deixou a satisfação tomar conta de sua face em forma de um sorriso.

Zelda se viu tomada pelo mesmo sentimento de surpresa quando a morena, com um sorriso, tomou um passo mais para perto dela. Quase espreitando a ruiva, a morena se aproximou, seus olhos azuis brilhando com malícia, sua voz derramando sedução quando ela achou suas palavras novamente.

— Sempre tive um fraco por mulheres que sabem usar a língua.

Mary começou a tossir, se engasgando com o ar e Hilda levou a mão para as costas dela, lhe dando tapinhas. Ambas vermelhas, totalmente embaraçadas, trocando olhares entre sis e suas respectivas irmãs, sem saber como agir. Zelda por outro lado, mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando suprir a vontade de rir pela reação de Mary e sua irmã. Ela se amaldiçoaria se cortasse o clima. Focando nos olhos da mulher a sua frente, ela se deixou voltar a bolha sexual que ambas pareciam nutrir.

— Devoeducá-la sobre minhas outras habilidades... — Uma pausa dramática para apreciar um gole de whisky. — com línguas?

Língua passeando pelos lábios em movimentos precisos, como se para corroborar sua fala.

— Eu acho que deveríamos deixá-las...

Hilda e Mary indagaram, sem jeito. Olhando para suas irmãs, elas abriram a boca para avisá-las.

— Acho que é um assunto a ser praticado em vez de articulado.

Com isso, suas irmãs saíram apressadas, sem tentar elaborar mais nada. Lilith sorriu satisfeita. Estava querendo ficar sozinha com a ruiva desde que pôs os olhos nela.

— Foi sua intenção, não foi? Espantá-las?! — Perguntou Zelda, divertimento tomando suas feições.

— Ora, sim, uma delas. — Ela sorriu, sempre muito maliciosa. — Mas, claro, minha intenção principal era esta.

Zelda se distraiu com a queda de um bêbado e, não vendo a mulher se aproximando, confusamente perguntou :

— Qual?

Quando ela percebeu, estava sendo empurrada contra a parede mais próxima. Um suspiro de surpresa deixou seus finos lábios rosados quando suas costas bateram na parede com um pequeno baque. Em outra ocasião, Zelda ficaria preocupada com o local lotado e em manter o decoro, outra ocasião que não aquela, ocasião que não envolvia os braços daquela completa estranha ao seu redor. A ruiva abraçou o pescoço da morena e, relutante, afastou os olhos do decote do vestido da mulher. Ela achou os olhos azuis vidrados em seus lábios e mordeu seu lábio inferior com um sorriso. Sua respiração prendeu na sua garganta quando sentiu a mulher lhe prensando mais contra parede e sua respiração se aproximando de seu rosto.


	4. Chapter 4

Elas foram interrompidas pelo celular de Zelda. A Spellman cogitou ignorar, mas lembrando que poderia ser sobre Sabrina, ela decidiu verificar. A morena praticamente rosnou de raiva, fazendo a ruiva rir enquanto pegava seu celular em sua bolsa, ela olhou a tela constatando que era sua babá e o atendeu rapidamente. 

— Ela está bem? 

Começou preocupada, podia ouvir o choro de Sabrina ao fundo. Seu coração disparou com preocupação. 

— Ela nao quer dormir e não para de chorar. Eu já tentei de tudo. — Zelda conseguia ouvir a frustração na voz da garota. — Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês, mas Ambrose disse para ligar antes de sair. 

— Ela consegue ser difícil as vezes, só vai se acalmar quando eu pegá-la. — a ruiva respondeu. — Estou indo para casa.

— Me desculpe, Zelda. 

— Está tudo bem. Eu já estou indo. 

Zelda encerrou a ligação, deixando Lilith confusa. Ela tem uma filha? A morena olhava para a ruiva ainda perplexa.

— desculpe, eu tenho que achar a Hilda. 

E com isso elas caminharam juntas na direção que suas irmãs saíram, encontrando-as rindo sentadas ao bar. 

— Oh, vocês estão aí. — Disse uma Hilda, visivelmente alterada, rindo mais do que de costume. Mary passou a mão nas costas dela com um certo medo dela se desequilibrar do banco pelo jeito que ela estava se virando e riu também, porém não por causa de álcool algum. 

— Hildie, eu tenho que ir. Sabrina não para de chorar…

— Calma, Zelds. Você sabe que é provavelmente só birra dela. 

— Você tem uma filha? 

Lilith perguntou de repente, Zelda estava pronta para ignora-la. 

— Não, não. Ela é nossa..

Hilda parou de falar, levando a mão a boca, ficando nauseada repentinamente. 

— Você tem uma filha com a sua irmã? 

A morena se exaltou. Mary deu um tapa na própria testa em parte com esperança de que sua gêmea pudesse sentir. 

— É nossa sobrinha, querida. Filha do Eddy. 

Hilda terminou sua fala e isso pareceu aquietar Lilith. 

— Você fique aqui e tenha um pouco de diversão. — Hilda olhou para Lilith, sugestiva, antes de se levantar com dificuldade. A morena riu. 

— Não, você fica. Sabe que ela não vai dormir se eu não cantar para ela. 

— Não, não. — Hilda protestou e olhou para as duas mulheres a sua frente. — Leve a Lilith com você. — E com esse comentário Mary teve que rir. Sua irmã podia flertar como ninguém, mas lidar com crianças? Ela lecionava apenas para adolescentes por um motivo. 

— O que?

Ambas Zelda e Lilith exclamaram em surpresa. 

— Leve-a com você. Sabe-se lá quando você vai se permitir sair novamente. — Hilda instigou. Desde a morte de Edward, quase um ano atrás, Zelda não se permitia sair, não para se divertir ou relaxar, ou simplesmente para aproveitar uma refeição em um restaurante, ou ainda ler um livro ao ar livre. Era apenas trabalho, Sabrina, Ambrose, trabalho, Sabrina. — Sabrina vai dormir assim que você pegá-la e depois vocês podem tomar um cafézinho. Ainda está muito cedo. — sugeriu a Spellman. — Ambrose vai dormir na casa de amigos, aproveita.

— Nós mal nos conhecemos. — A ruiva apontou o óbvio.

— É, eu poderia ser uma serial killer. 

Lilith Indagou e a ruiva a olhou com um olhar estranho. Mary a puxou para perto. 

— Por que você falaria uma coisa assim? — Ela sussurrou apenas para sua irmã. 

— Eu fiquei nervosa, okay?! 

Mary negou com a cabeça. 

— quem é Ambrose? 

Perguntou Lilith. 

— Sobrinho. 

— Oh, ela é irmã da Mary. Eddy a conhecia. 

Lilith riu com isso. Ela costumava atormentá-lo pelo mero motivo de ele ter interesse na irmã dela. Então, ela implicava com os dois, os deixava sem graça sempre que podia. Ele com certeza não era um fã dela. 

E foi quando a cabeça de Zelda deu um clique. Ela estava muito concentrada nas curvas da mulher para ligar os pontos. 

— Você é a irmã mais velha e malvada? 

Se virou para Lilith de repente, pegando-a de surpresa.

— Não? — Ela disse sem muita confiança. — Eu não diria malvada… 

— Você o chamava de cachorrinho da Mary. — A morena segurou o riso com a lembrança do apelido. — Até na escola, na frente de todo mundo…

— Bem…

Ela era péssima na adolescência, isso não era discutível. Em minha defesa, ela pensou, se eu soubesse que ele tinha uma irmã tão gostosa eu teria sido mais legal com ele… provavelmente. 

— Constantemente o deixava sem graça quando ele ia a sua casa ver a sua irmã. — a voz da ruiva estava ficando cada vez mais agressiva. Sabrina temporariamente esquecida enquanto ela observava a morena, com raiva. Ela sempre foi muito protetora com seu irmão mais novo. 

— Bem… 

A falta de fala da morena apenas estava a irritando mais.

— Em defesa dela, irmã, ela ajudou Eddy lhe dando conselhos sobre Mary — Hilda Interviu. 

— Eu… ajudei…

As palavras deixaram seus lábios soando mais como uma pergunta. 

— Ajudou? — perguntou Mary.

De fato, ajudou?, Pensou Lilith. 

— Sim, Ele falava com muito carinho do dia que conversaram nas arquibancadas do campo de futebol. — A loira explicou. Eu deveria estar bêbada, concluiu Lilith. Sempre fui uma bêbada generosa ou devo dizer piedosa? — E levou a culpa quando… bem, — A loira riu. — não é o meu lugar de falar… — Se o rubor das bochechas de Mary não fossem indicação suficiente, a morena desviou o olhar, passando a fitar o chão. — isso em si o ajudou a continuar vendo Mary. Ele gostava bastante da cunhada, no final das contas.

Zelda e Mary estavam surpresas com as informações novas para elas. Zelda buscou o rosto de Lilith com os olhos e a morena teve que disfarçar sua própria surpresa. Ela assentiu, concordando com a fala de Hilda.

— Bem, me desculpe pelas acusações. — A ruiva começou, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Claramente não acostumada a se desculpar. — E por ter me alterado. 

— Oh, está tudo certo. — A morena respondeu. — Sem necessidade de se desculpar, querida.

Zelda negou com a cabeça. — Foi um tanto indelicado da minha parte. 

Lilith estava prestes a argumentar, dizendo que não foi nada quando a ruiva levantou a mão, calando-a. 

— Eu me alterei e por isso eu peço desculpas. 

A morena assentiu, aceitando as desculpas com um sorriso, não realmente acostumada a receber desculpas em seus relacionamentos passados, muito menos com algo tão pequeno quanto levantar a voz. 

— Agora eu tenho que ir. 

Ela olhou para sua irmã, indicando que não deveria protestar.

— Eu te acompanho até lá fora, sim? — A ruiva assentiu, passar por um monte de bêbados sozinha não era uma ideia agradável. 

— Foi bom vê-la, Mary. — A ruiva lhe direcionou um sorriso. 

— Igualmente, Zelda. — Um sorriso doce em resposta. — Cuide-se, sim?!

— Eu irei. Boa noite para vocês. 

— Me avise assim que chegar. — Hilda pediu.

E então as duas mais velhas se retiraram, caminhando silenciosamente até a entrada do bar, que estava continuava um tanto cheio. Quando chegou a hora delas se separarem, Zelda virou-se para a morena.

— Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la. 

Foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu pensar em dizer, a energia entre elas havia mudado drasticamente, pelo menos para ela. Sua raiva apesar de ter dissipado, deixara uma onda de vergonha para trás pela forma que ela acusou e praticamente gritou com a mulher que ela mal conhecia. Ela odiava quando a raiva tirava o melhor dela. 

Espanto tomou conta da ruiva quando a mulher tomou sua mão com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. 

— O prazer foi todo meu, Zelda. 

Os lábios escarlates encontraram a pálida mão da ruiva. Um arrepio subiu pelo seu corpo pela forma que a mulher pronunciou seu nome, algo na voz daquela mulher parecia fazer qualquer coisa soar… obscena. Ou o arrepio era devido o súbito contato dos lábios em sua mão? Ela não saberia dizer. 

A mulher endireitou sua postura e sorriu um tanto satisfeita ao olhar para a ruiva. Tal gesto obviamente deixou a ruiva inquieta. Era óbvio que a mulher tinha um efeito sobre ela, mas ela não precisava saber e muito menos ficar tão satisfeita ao notar. 

— Boa noite. 

Zelda disse e saiu antes que algo a mulher fizesse algo que a prendesse ali por mais tempo. 

A morena observou a ruiva com dificuldade de conseguir um táxi, já que tinha vários bêbados entrando em qualquer carro que parassem. Ela avistou um táxi parando próximo a ruiva e empurrou o bêbado que já estava abrindo a porta do carro, ele caiu no chão atrás delas sem nenhum protesto. Lilith terminou de abrir a porta e deu espaço para Zelda passar e depois entrou também. 

— O que você está fazendo? 

Perguntou.

— Eu estou indo com você. 

— O que? Por que? 

— Eu adoro crianças. — a ruiva a olhou. — Não virei professora atoa.

_Ela não gostava._

— Não é motivo suficiente. 

— Eu sou ótima com crianças.

_Ela nunca interagiu com uma por mais de 2 minutos._

— Nós mal nos conhecemos. 

— Oh, vamos, não sou tão desconhecida assim. 

A ruiva levantou uma das sobrancelhas. 

— Se você acha que vou transar com você assim que minha sobrinha dormir, você está muito enganada. 

— Ouch. — a morena levou uma mão ao peito. — Não é o que eu estava pensando. 

— Mesmo? — A ruiva franziu o cenho, descrente. — Não passou pela sua cabeça? 

— Bem… — Lilith contemplou mentir, Contudo, logo optou por uma abordagem diferente. — Não gostaria de insultar sua inteligência mentindo. Não posso dizer que não veio a minha cabeça. Todavia, não é a minha intenção aqui e nem o que eu espero do fim da noite. 

— E o que você espera? 

A morena riu.

— Eu não sei. Aprender um pouco sobre você apreciando um café? — a morena deu de ombros. — Depois que Hilda mencionou, me bateu um desejo. — Zelda continuou a olhá-la, seria. Lilith suspirou e voltou a falar. — Um beijo de boa noite seria bom também. — Disse como quem não quer nada, dando de ombros novamente. — Não que eu esteja sugerindo algo. 

— Claro que não está. 

Um sorriso divertido brotou nos lábios da ruiva. Ela quis expulsar a morena do táxi e lhe dizer um grande não, mas algo a impedia de fazer isso. Então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo Zelda Spellman apenas se deixou levar.

A viagem para a casa dos Spellmans não foi marcada por algum evento interessante, elas quase não falaram, mas também não era uma jornada longa o suficiente para se tornar constrangedor não falarem. Quando chegaram, Lilith pagou o táxi com a desculpa de que foi ela que o chamou e apesar do ato ter causado um rolar de olhos na ruiva, ela tinha apreciado o gesto, apesar de não ficar confortável demonstrando. O som do choro de bebê já era audível para ambas, o que fez a morena se desesperar um pouco. Ninguém disse nada sobre bebês, ela odiava estes. Criaturinhas abomináveis, pensou Lilith. Sempre chorando e babando com suas bocas desdentadas, sem saber se expressar falando e cagando nas próprias calças. Vergonhoso. Ela negou com a cabeça, reprimindo seu desgosto de emergir a sua face. Logo elas estavam dentro da casa, Zelda havia dispensado a babá e estava com a criaturinha chorona no colo, a balançando de um lado para o outro e sussurrando em uma voz mansa na tentativa de acalmá-la. A professora ficou contente quando as tentativas de Zelda começaram a funcionar e a criatura calou a boca, bocejou e se aninhou ao pescoço da tia. Hilda estava certa, pura manha. Subitamente, dois pares de olhos estavam nela e Lilith congelou. 

— Acho que ela gostou de você. 

A ruiva comentou quando percebeu o olhar da sobrinha na morena. A professora observou o bebê, ela tinha finas mechas loiras desalinhadas em sua cabeça minúscula e sua bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do choro, seus olhos castanhos lhe fitando com curiosidade e abriu um sorriso. _Oh, este tem dentes._ Criaturinha horrorosa, pensou Lilith. 

— Ela é linda. — A morena sorriu e a ruiva abriu um sorriso contente. A pequena Spellman abriu um sorriso ao enrolar os pequenos dedos em uma mecha ruiva.

— Eu vou levá-la para a cama. Já volto. — A matriarca avisou. — fique a vontade.

E com isso Lilith estava sozinha na sala de estar da casa da ruiva. Ela olhou em volta, a casa era antiga com um estilo vitoriano. Era uma bela casa, constatou. Ela estava se sentando no sofá quando ouviu passos, surpresa pela rapidez da mulher. Mais surpresa ainda ao notar que o barulho vinha da frente da casa e ao ver um adolescente entrar. 

— Eu te conheço? 

O adolescente perguntou com um sotaque inglês que lembrava o de Hilda, apenas faltando a alegria exagerada, é claro.

— Sou sua nova tia. 

Ela lhe deu um sorriso com dentes demais para ser considerado doce.

— Por que eu tenho um mal pressentimento quanto a isso?

A morena deu de ombros.

— Você é sensitivo, docinho? Medium, talvez?

Ela implicou. Ele cruzou os braços.

— Você é sempre tão debochada com gente que acaba de conhecer?

Ela fingiu pensar.

— Não diria sempre, mas as vezes, sim.

Ele rolou os olhos, agora lembrando Zelda.

— Acho que sou sortudo então. 

Ele rebateu, ironicamente.

— Sensitivo e sortudo. 

Ele rolou os olhos e fez uma careta, ela riu. 

— Ambrose, você não deveria estar na casa do seu amigo? 

Zelda se aproximou. Ele lhe deu um sorriso maldoso. Sua tia não estava esperando que ele encontrasse com sua companhia e ele notava isso. 

— Atrapalho?

— Sim. 

— Não. 

O garoto riu. 

— Quarto. — A ruiva ordenou. Ele considerou atormentar sua tia, mas decidiu lhe dar um descanso.

Ele apenas assentiu, fazendo ela estranhar a falta de protesto do mais novo. 

— Boa noite, tia Zee. — Ele olhou para Lilith. — Boa noite, titia.

E com isso rapidamente se retirou, deixando uma Zelda boquiaberta. 

— Me- me desculpe. — Ela rapidamente se desculpou com a morena e olhou o garoto subindo as escadas. — O que aconteceu aqui? 

Ela perguntou mais para si mesma. 

— Eu disse que sou boa com crianças. — Lilith lhe respondeu com um dar de ombros combinado com um sorriso doce que carecia doçura.

— Eu vou preparar o café. — indagou. — E buscar alguns biscoitos? 

— Isso seria adorável.

Café preparado e servido, biscoitos frescos que Hilda havia feito naquela tarde, Zelda se sentou no sofá junto a morena. Mas não se permitiu relaxar. Agora era a parte que a ruiva não era muito boa, jogar conversa fora. Isso era a especialidade da Hilda. Sobre o que elas deveriam conversar? A ansiedade cresceu rapidamente em seu âmago, emergindo em suas ações e expressões. Se importar em ter uma conversa com seus parceiros sexuais não era algo familiar para ela. Por que se importar? Se controle, Spellman. Seu conflito interno não passou despercebido pela professora que lhe olhou preocupada.

— você está bem? — ela perguntou.

— Eu só estou um pouco nervosa. — admitiu, surpreendendo a si mesma.

Isso pareceu aliviar a morena, sua postura parecia pouco mais relaxada com a simples admissão. 

— Eu também! — Ela riu. — Flertar, eu sou boa. Mas uma conversa normal? 

— Oh, querida, você acha que sabe flertar? — Um biquinho de pena apareceu nos lábios de Zelda. Lilith riu. 

— Sim. 

— Ousado da sua parte supor isso.

A ruiva provocou.

— Se eu sou tão ruim no flerte, como que você acabou prensada contra a parede do bar. 

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior e a Spellman engoliu em seco com a lembrança. 

— Por que você é gostosa, apenas por isso. 

Lilith apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá, se virando para a ruiva e cruzando as pernas, fazendo seu vestido subir ligeiramente. Os olhos verdes seguiram o movimento com atenção. 

— Sou? 

Novamente, aquela voz… Zelda tomou um gole do café e deixou uma risada curta escapar.

— Você sabe que sim.

— Hmm…

A professora inclinou para levar sua xícara de volta a mesinha de centro, depois se moveu para sentar mais próxima da ruiva e voltou a sua posição de antes, seu vestido havia subido muito mais com toda a movimentação. Ela estava satisfeita com os olhos da ruiva que não saíam de suas pernas. Ela havia escolhido aquele vestido por um motivo, afinal. 

— Você parece distraída, querida. Certeza que quer conversar? 

A ruiva subiu seu olhar, seus olhos verdes repletos de desejo, apesar de sua postura continuar impecável e sua expressão só exibir um pouco de irritação, seus olhos lhe traíram. Apesar de achar irritante o cinismo da mulher, a matriarca se aproximou mais.

— Você ficou terrivelmente quieta de repente, meu bem. — Um sorriso presunçoso contrastando com a falsa preocupação em sua voz. 

Por mais irritante que a mulher conseguisse ser, Zelda estava muito atraída por ela para respondê-la como ela merecia. Em vez de cuspir um comentário afiado, ela lançou seu corpo contra o da morena, empurrando-a contra seu sofá e juntando seus lábios de forma rude. O contato bruto a pegou de surpresa, fazendo-a se assustar e se separar da ruiva. A Spellman notou a tensão da outra mulher e a olhou preocupada, estava prestes a se desculpar quando sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus em um gesto bem mais delicado do que o que a ruiva havia iniciado. Seus lábios roçando contra os da ruiva, logo uma língua exigente estava reivindicando a boca dela. A ruiva gemeu e pode sentir os lábios da morena formarem um sorriso contra os seus. Frustrada, ela puxou Lilith para seu colo, tentando ganhar mais controle da situação com a morena em seu colo. Ela passou as mãos pelas coxas dela, fazendo-a suspirar. Lilith de afastou, jogando seu cabelo para trás e lambendo os lábios.

— Eu pensei que não íamos transar. 

Ela implicou com um sorriso irritante.

Zelda rolou os olhos e subiu as mãos até a bunda dela e, com um movimento rápido, a colocou deitada no sofá, apertou sua bunda e pressionou uma de suas pernas entre as da mulher.

— O que você disse, meu bem? 

Ela gemeu em resposta e procurou seu caminho de volta aos lábios da ruiva. A ideia inicial de Lilith era inverter as posições e foder Zelda no seu próprio sofá, no entanto, fazer algo naquele momento estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. A boca da ruiva em seu pescoço, chupando e lambendo apenas nos lugares certos. A pele macia de suas pernas contra as suas e pressão deliciosa que a coxa de Zelda fazia no meio de suas pernas. Eram as distrações mais deliciosas que a professora havia experimentado. Quando a Spellman chegou ao decote da morena, ela pausou suas investidas para falar ao seu ouvido.

— Ainda está interessada nas minhas habilidades com línguas? 

O mero pensamento de ter a língua da ruiva no lugar onde sua coxa ainda se encontrava, apesar de agora parada, estava se tornando demais para a morena. Ela apenas assentiu, repentinamente sem forças para falar.

— Foi o que pensei. 

Ela respondeu agora contra os seios da morena, beijando a parte exposta pelo generoso decote. Suas mãos empenhadas em subir o vestido dela. Os quadris da morena estavam se movendo por conta própria, rebolando contra a perna da ruiva, buscando qualquer fricção. Zelda pressionou sua perna contra a boceta da professora, fazendo-a se contorcer arqueando as costas e soltando mais um gemido. 

— Zelda…

Protestou, impaciente. 

— hm?

— Anda logo!

Zelda riu, puxando calmamente uma das alças do vestido de Lilith.

— Já ouviu falar de paciência?

A ruiva sorriu e tomou um mamilo em sua boca, sem quebrar o contato visual com a mulher. A morena sibilou ao puxar o ar, seu estado se tornando cada vez mais precário.

— É difícil ter sendo que — Lilith afundou seus dedos nas madeixas macias da ruiva, a puxando mais para si. — já estou molhada desde que coloquei meus olhos em você. 

Zelda soltou o mamilo de sua boca com um som molhado e subiu para clamar os lábios da mulher novamente, já recebendo protestos.

— Apenas me fode. 

Esse era um pedido que a ruiva não podia recusar. Então, ela levou as mãos de volta para a bunda da mulher apertando antes de começar a tirar a calcinha dela, ainda em um ritmo lento demais para o gosto dela. Ela jogou a calcinha em qualquer canto e desceu beijos pelo abdômen ainda vestido da professora. A morena abriu mais as pernas em antecipação.

Passos na varanda da casa fez elas se separarem, assustadas. Lilith rosnou enquanto ajeitava seu vestido, olhando para a ruiva com fúria nos olhos. Zelda acharia cômico se ela também não estivesse muito frustrada com a interrupção.

— Zelds? — Hilda disse em um tom sussurrado, apesar de em um volume bem mais alto do que um sussurro deveria ser. Logo, Hilda apareceu, quase sendo carregada por Mary. — Ops — Ela riu. — Acho que atrapalhamos algo. 

— Desculpem. Mas eu tinha que trazê-la para casa. — Mary começou. — Ela estava ficando fora de controle. 

— Vocês não atrapalharam nada. — mentiu Zelda e ajudou Mary a colocar Hilda em uma das poltronas. 

— Bem, eu vou indo. — a morena disse, querendo sair o mais rápido daquela situação constrangedora que Lilith a colocou. — Boa noite, Hilda. Zelda. 

— Boa noite, Mary! 

— Boa noite. 

A morena ponderou se deveria esperar por sua irmã ou não, isso não passou despercebido pelas mulheres e Lilith se levantou para ir com sua irmã. Ela ainda estava emburrada, o que fez Zelda rolar os olhos internamente. 

— Fica aqui. Vou levá-las a porta. 

Hilda levantou os dois polegares para Zelda. Rolando os olhos de novo, a ruiva levou as irmãs até a porta. Um ar estranho se instalou entre elas e Mary apenas foi em direção ao seu carro, sem dizer nada. Quando a mulher deixou as duas, a ruiva olhou para Lilith.

— Lilith…

— Tartaruga…

Um rolar de olhos. Ela iria realmente tornar tudo mais difícil?

— Você sabe que não é minha culpa. 

— Custava ter me fodido de uma vez? 

Zelda riu e puxou a mulher para um beijo. 

— Eu vou deixar isso em mente na próxima vez. 

— hmm… próxima vez… — o brilho havia voltado aos olhos da morena. — Isso é um convite para foder, Spellman?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Se você quer pôr de uma forma tão vulgar… 

— Eu quero sim. 

Zelda não pode evitar o riso.

— Que tal um encontro antes?

— Se sentindo romântica, Spellman? 

Provocou.

— Você tem que ser tão irritante sobre tudo?

Lilith assentiu e beijou os lábios da ruiva mais uma vez antes de sair. 

— Vou pensar no seu caso, tartaruga. 

E com isso a Spellman bateu a porta. Mas que mulher mais insuportável! E em falar em mulheres insuportáveis, ela foi até Hilda. Quando ela voltou a sala, seu sobrinho estava junto a sua irmã, lhe observando com o mesmo sorriso estúpido.

— Por que infernos decidiu beber tanto que precisou ser carregada para casa? 

Hilda apenas riu.

— Você… Zelda. — A loira se perdeu.

— Sim? 

— Não está em posição de jul… — um soluço. — ...gar alguém, está? — Zelda arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Zelda a ajudou a levantar. — você está bêbada. 

Ambrose apontou o canto ao lado da mesa de centro, onde uma calcinha de renda preta se encontrava. Zelda engoliu em seco e foi pegar a calcinha. 

— É... eu..

O garoto a interrompeu. 

— E eu que sou o adolescente aqui. — O garoto arriscou, já recebendo um olhar severo de sua tia. — Já sei, quarto. 

Ele soltou um suspiro dramático antes de se retirar. 

— Com Ambrose em casa.

Hilda negou com a cabeça em reprovação, porém estava sorrindo. 

— Cale a boca, sua tola. 

Hilda gargalhou. 


End file.
